


oh my love

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Oh My Love (John Lennon)</p><p>Day 1, or, the one where Kurt and Blaine look at the sky and find shapes in the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh my love

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish the Klaine Advent drabble collection (I'm only missing two), but I really wanted to participate in this lovely challenge. I always love writing about my boys!

_I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world_

“I really don’t see the point in this,” Kurt huffs, moving his hands from the back of his head to his stomach, interlacing his fingers together. He’s frowning, glaring at the sky, while Blaine lies on the grass beside him. Kurt can feel Blaine’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t turn his head to meet his eyes. 

“The point is that there _is_ no point,” Blaine says, and he moves closer to Kurt. “We’re just here to look at the sky and breathe for a while.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine woke him up this morning, and Kurt was so upset about being woken up after sleeping for only two hours that he grumbled about it for a few minutes, until Blaine had to almost literally drag him out of bed.

“C’mon,” Blaine told him, “we’re going for a ride.”

He didn’t know where they were headed to, and he didn’t ask. Blaine drove and he slept for most of the ride, shifting from being unconscious one minute and awake the next one. Kurt doesn’t know how long he was able to sleep, but they were in the middle of a dirt road when Blaine stopped the car and got out, opening Kurt’s door for him. Then he took them to a meadow in the middle of _fucking_ nowhere, surrounded by trees that provided enough shade to be comfortable but not enough to shadow all of the sunlight, and told Kurt they were going to lie down and relax for a couple of hours. 

“We need to get out of the city and breathe some fresh air for a change.”

Kurt said that the air they breathed in New York was as fresh as the one… _here_ , but Blaine was having none of it. 

“Then _why_ are we here?” Kurt asks now, but when he turns to look at Blaine, he finds him with his eyes closed, his hands comfortably resting on his belly. “Blaine!”

“I told you,” Blaine answers with a smile. “We’re looking at the sky.”

“ _You_ are not looking at the sky.”

“You can look at the sky with your eyes closed if you know how to do it,” Blaine says, and Kurt kind of wants to punch his arm. Regardless, Blaine opens his eyes and suddenly points at the white, fluffy clouds that Kurt seriously hates right now. “Hey, look, there’s a bunny!”

Kurt narrows his eyes up at the sky above. “That’s not a bunny.”

“Sure it is!” Kurt turns his head to Blaine and sees that his eyes are also narrowed. “Or… maybe it’s someone doing the peace sign.”

“I think it’s neither of those things,” Kurt replies. He catches sight of another figure a little to his left, and since Blaine is still stuck on the bunny/peace sign, he points to it. “That one looks like a flower, though.”

Blaine turns his head to the left. “A three-petal flower?”

“Okay, so maybe it’s a clover.”

“If it had one more petal,” Blaine says, “it could be a lucky clover. Oh, hey, wait, look at that one!”

“Which one?”

“The one that looks like a heart!”

“That thing does _not_ look like a heart, Blaine!”

“ _Okay_ , just use your imagination!”

“It looks more like a butt to me, if I’m being honest—”

“ _Kurt!_ ”

They spend minutes, maybe _hours_ glancing up at the sky, and Kurt feels the wind on his face, he sees the trees around them, and the white, puffy clouds that have so many different ridiculous shapes, and he feels joy in his heart and realizes why Blaine did this, why Blaine drove them out of the city and into this place in the middle of only God knows where. Kurt reaches out to entwine his fingers with Blaine’s and he squeezes Blaine’s hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss it because he’s so in love, so in love with this gorgeous human being that knows him better than he knows himself. 

In the end, that’s all he really needs. 

But if he gets to make out with said gorgeous human being on the grass of a beautiful meadow, too, he’s not going to complain about it.


End file.
